


Caught in Between: Season 1 (TO)

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Caught In Between [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: The Originals Summary Update: Klaus has offered Athena a chance of a lifetime, to find out more about her family. With the “permission” from her friends in Mystic Falls and her curiosity. She travels to New Orleans with Klaus Mikaelson to discover more about the Dumont family. What she doesn’t know is the chaos that will ensue in New Orleans.Post Date: 03.09.21Word count: 2.7kBased off: The Originals | 01x02 “House of the Rising Son”
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Caught In Between [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980086
Kudos: 3





	Caught in Between: Season 1 (TO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Originals Summary Update: Klaus has offered Athena a chance of a lifetime, to find out more about her family. With the “permission” from her friends in Mystic Falls and her curiosity. She travels to New Orleans with Klaus Mikaelson to discover more about the Dumont family. What she doesn’t know is the chaos that will ensue in New Orleans. 
> 
> Post Date: 03.09.21
> 
> Word count: 2.7k
> 
> Based off: The Originals | 01x02 “House of the Rising Son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are now in New Orleans (and The Originals) I hope you're excited to see what trouble Athena gets into here. I wasn't exactly sure which ep to start at, so I just settled on the 2nd ep. I hope it's ok and you enjoy this part.

Klaus and I arrive in New Orleans, the first place he takes me is to the house he is living in, which is of course a mansion. 

“So how many mansions do you have?” I ask.

“More than you can imagine,” Klaus chuckles. “You can choose any room here. I have a meeting with one of my friends in a bit, but I wanted to show you the quarter before then. If that’s ok,” Klaus says.

“Yeah. But does that mean I have to come to the meeting with you?” I ask.

“I mean, I had planned on it, but I can bring you back here before then if you’d like,” Klaus says, being weirdly nice. 

“Why not then. I might as well get to know the locals,” I say.

“Great. Now come on, we need to leave soon if I want to show you around,” Klaus says leading me upstairs. I follow him and he shows me the rooms I can choose from, including his. 

“I think I’ll grab this one,” I say pointing to the room a few doors down from his.

“Whatever you like, love,” Klaus says and takes my stuff into the room. The door opens to a much larger room than I imagined. “Time to head into town,” Klaus says and we head downstairs.

As we walk around the quarter, Klaus points out various places along the road before we arrive at a small cafe. 

“Well, this is a far cry from last night’s party,” Klaus says as we walk in. We sit at a table behind the front window as a man across from me waves a waitress over. “Ahhh, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau’s, I see,” Klaus says to the man.

“She’s a work in progress,” The man says.

“And yet you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Well, she must be special,” Kalus says.

“I could say the same for you, bringing a lovely woman to our meeting,” The man says.

“I’m Athena Dumont, nice to meet you,” I say.

“So this is the famous Dumont I’ve heard about. I’m Marcel, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You don’t mind her being here?” He asks and Klaus shakes his head. “ Alright, the coroner called. He’s got my number in case any dead tourists show up,” He says. 

“Let me guess. Dead tourists with a stamp on their hand and vampire blood in their veins,” Klaus says.

“It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony or into the Mississippi, and today, I got two of them to deal with,” Marcel explains as he looks behind Klaus and me.

Klaus doesn’t hesitate one moment to stop the woman Marcel is interested in, “Excuse me, love. What’s that you’re studying?” He asks the woman.

“Abnormal psychology,” She says.

“Abnormal psychology. Well...perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He’s been a little bit depressed. Can’t keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she’s a queen. Fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What’s your professional opinion?” Klaus asks the woman bringing her over to the table.

“Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday,” She says before walking off.

“How about tonight, 9:00? I’ll meet you right here,” Marcel asks the woman.

“I’ll take it under consideration,” She says and leaves the cafe.

“Hmmm. Harsh,” Marcel says and sits down.

“I daresay I’ve lost my touch, or you’ve lost yours,” Klaus says.

“It must be me if you have Athena here,” Marcel says.

“I don’t know. It took a lot of convincing to get me to come to New Orleans. I think he asked like, 3 times?” I say looking to Klaus who chuckles.

“Wow. What made you finally come?” Marcel asks.

“Uhhhh….just the promise of traveling to a new place,” I say.

“Oh come on. There’s gotta be more than that,” Marcel says.

“Guess you’ll have to find out, then,” I say.

“Ok. Ok. I like her, she’s definitely a keeper,” Marcel says. After we finish at the cafe, Marcel leads us to a parking garage.

“You take me to the nicest places,” Klaus jokes. As we make our way to a van two people, what I assume are henchmen of Marcel, open the doors. Inside are a man and woman who look scared out of their minds.

“Welcome to the land of the nearly dead. I won’t waste your time,” Marcel says to them. “I trust you filled them in,” He says to one of his people.

“To be honest, not much in the way of potential here,” One of the men says.

“Yeah? Well, I just lost 6 nightwalkers. I got holes to fill. I’ll keep this quick. That itch you feel, that’s the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it. You’re a vampire. Don’t, you die again, this time for good. Right here in a body bag,” Marcel explains. “Hey. What are you thinking, cute, dorky girl or gay best friend?” He asks Klaus.

“Dealer’s choice,” Klaus replies. While I don’t agree with what’s happening here, it’s not like I have a say. As far as I can tell, this is Marcel’s territory.

“Dealer’s choice. Ok. Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies. Go,” Marcel says and sets a coin between them. After the two exchange looks the girl doesn’t hesitate to grab the coin. “Damn, girl! I said damn!” Marcel says.

“How could you?” The man asks his friend.

“Get over it, Josh! It’s not like I had a choice. You would have done the same thing but you’re such a little, measly--” The girl says but is cut off by Marcel breaking her neck.

“Let her die in cold storage,” Marcel says to his men. “Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. Come on. Let’s go for a ride,” Marcel says to Josh before walking out of the parking garage.  
Klaus and I take him to a car waiting outside of the parking garage, “I’ve got a few things to say to this newbie. Hold off Marcel for a bit,” Klaus whispers into my ear. 

I nod my head and keep an eye on Marcel. After he got off the phone, he speeds away. I look around until I see him talking to a blonde girl on a higher level of the parking garage. I look closer and realize it’s Rebekah, not my most favorite person, but at least I don’t have to distract Marcel. 

“Alright love, let’s go,” Klaus says and we head out. 

~Later at night~

“I’d love for you to experience Rousseau’s, let’s go have a drink,” Klaus says. I don’t get a chance to respond as Klaus speeds us to the Quarter. We sit down at a table and have a couple of drinks. 

“I know that face. Woman trouble,” Klaus says as Marcel comes up to us.

“You’re a dick. You know that. Why didn’t you tell me your sister’s back in town?” Marcel asks.

“I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself,” Klaus responds.

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” Marcel asks.

“Only that she’s grown considerably more insane in the last century,” Klaus says filling his glass up.

“Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys,” Marcel says.  
“Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town high school quarterbacks. I can’t imagine she’d be interested,” Klaus responds as Marcel answers his phone. 

“Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister’s in the clear,” Klaus says after Marcel gets off the phone, clearly, he listened in.

“About that. I don’t have time for Mikaelson family drama. You’re my guest. Keep your sister in line,” Marcel says and heads off.

“I’d have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!” Klaus yells to Marcel. 

“What was that about?” I ask.

“Apparently, one of his vampires saw a werewolf. They’ve been run out of here. Meaning, you need to be careful,” Kalus says.

“I’m a hybrid, your hybrid, Klaus. I guarantee Marcel knows that I’m a werewolf because I’m a Dumont. And because I’m with you. I guarantee you, he knows I’m a hybrid. You gotta stop protecting me, I can handle myself,” I say.

“Still, I don’t want you getting hurt because Marcel doesn’t like werewolves. Come on, we gotta go,” He says and we leave the restaurant. 

We head to a park where we find, Rebekah, Haley, and a few dead vampires laying around. I am just as surprised as Haley is, to find her here in New Orleans. Klaus quickly grabs the bodies and we head back to the house.

“This is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril. Leave him!” Klaus yells at his sister who tried to come closer. “You’ve done enough, don’t you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?” Klaus asks Rebekah.

“If I hadn’t overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed, and don’t give me that crap about having a plan. You’ve had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one’s seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made me a deal to protect your child so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don’t give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?” Rebekah says, surprising me at a piece of information I didn’t know about.

“I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn’t trusted me. From day one, he’s had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy. Someone on the inside with me who marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost 6 vampires thanks to your little murder spree. And he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine before he’d have even a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart. And this one, I’m gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost 3 more vampires tonight,” Klaus says dragging the vampire into his house. “Does anyone have any more questions?” Klaus asks annoyed. “No? Good, because I have a question, Haley. What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!” Klaus demands.

“Leave her be,” Rebekah says.

“You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery,” Haley explains before Klaus shoves her against the door.

“Nik! Nik!” Rebekah yells. “Keep your hands off her she is pregnant, for god’s sake!” Rebekah pushes Klaus away from her. “All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she’s ready to get rid of it...It’s ok to care. It’s ok to want something. That’s all Elijah was trying to do, alls he’s ever wanted for you, all we’ve ever wanted,” Rebekah says to Klaus.

“I gave Elijah to Marcel,” Klaus says.

“What?” Rebekah and I say at the same time.

“Marcel was nervous. It was bad enough one original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering,” Klaus says.

“You bartered our brother,” Rebekah states.

“I have a plan. Gain Marcel’s trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah’s wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don’t like it, there’s the door. See if I care,” Klaus says. 

“I’ll be upstairs,” I say and head to my room.

“Now if you excuse me. I have to clean up another one of your messes. Athena!” I hear Klaus say before following me. “Athena,” Klaus says as we get into my room.

“Look. I’m not going to pretend I know what just happened. But what the hell Klaus,” I say.

“I’m sorry--” Klaus says.

“Sorry about what? That you didn’t tell me that Haley is pregnant with your child? That you didn’t tell me that Elijah was even here? Or that you lied about having knowledge of my family?” I ask.

“I didn’t--I didn’t lie about having knowledge about your family. It’s part of my plan, the records of your family are where Marcel lives. I can’t exactly march in there and demand to go to the library, not when Marcel doesn’t fully trust me yet and has his groupies in every corner,” Klaus says.

“Ok. What about Haley and Elijah then? Care to explain that? Or is it too dangerous for me to know?” I ask.

“Elijah was just trying to help with Haley’s situation. I needed a way to gain Marcel’s trust, just like I explained to Rebekah. And Haley--” Klaus says before he’s interrupted. 

“Sorry, but I was hoping I could talk to Athena,” Haley says from the door. Klaus leaves my room, leaving us alone.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I ask her.

“Look, I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to,” Hayley starts.

“After you sold Tyler and the other 12 hybrids out? Yeah, I think that’s an accurate statement,” I say.

“And I’m sorry, really. I did it to find information on my birth parents, I feel like you could understand...And about the baby. Well, it’s sort of a miracle baby, and--” Haley says.

“Look. I’m not mad at you or the fact that you two had sex. Hell, we weren’t even together, and we still aren’t. I’m mad at Klaus for not telling me what’s going on and that he sold me on this trip to New Orleans to find information on my parents only. So I get it. I would do almost anything to know who they were, which is why I’m here. While, yes I’d like to stay out of this. I’m not going to sit around and do nothing. ” I say.

“You’re really not mad at me?” Haley asks.

“Well, I still am a bit about the Tyler thing. But I’ll look past it. And with the information, I’ve gathered it seems like your not very welcome in the quarter. And I’m sure you’re not just gonna fly under the radar. I know, just as much as you, what it’s like not to have parents. I will protect you and your baby at any cost, no one should have to grow up like us,” I say.

“Thanks. And I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you for what I did,” Haley says.

“Just keep yourself and the baby safe,” I say and Haley leaves my room.

“Athena?” I hear Klaus says quietly.

“What?” I ask annoyed.

“I just wanted to give you something. This is something your parents gave me. To give to you on your 18th birthday. And yes I missed it, but I thought it was better to give it to you now rather than later,” Klaus sets a small box on the desk in my room and leaves.

I didn’t hesitate for a moment to pick it up, I had to know what they gave me. I open the box to a folded piece of paper on top. Underneath was a small piece of rock, blue goldstone at the looks of it. I open the note and read what it said: “Hello Athena. If you’re reading this that means we’re no longer with you and Klaus Mikelson had kept his promise to protect you. And we’re truly sorry for that. By this time you have grown into a strong and beautiful woman. The piece of stone in this box is blue goldstone and fits in the empty spot of the pendant we left you. The stone and the pendant together can unleash an immense amount of magic. Please only use it for emergencies. We love and miss you so very much. And we will always be with you. Love, Mom & Dad.”


End file.
